


Дорогами стыда

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Сколько бы они ни танцевали, она никогда не переспит с Тони Старком.





	Дорогами стыда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow Your Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73287) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> Вуайеризм.

**Раз**  
  
Девушка пахнет Тони. Неудивительно, в общем-то, просто раньше Пеппер никогда не обращала на это внимания — не было повода. Сейчас же у нее на груди рыдает эта девчонка, и Пеппер пытается ее успокоить. Большинство пассий Тони получают то, что заслуживают (или то, что хотят; Пеппер не настолько слепа, чтобы не понимать: все они его используют), и она глазом не моргнув выгоняет их из дома Тони, его комнаты и его постели. Эта же еще слишком молода и слишком наивна, и Пеппер раскрывает объятия, и закатывает глаза, и говорит: «Слушай, он просто мудак. Забей». Она в это даже верит. Девчонка начинает рыдать еще сильней.  
  
Когда она целует Пеппер, в голове орет сигнал тревоги: «БЕДА! БЕДА! БЕДА!». Пеппер собирается мягко отодвинуться и отправить ее домой. Но девочка на вкус как виски, и секс, и Тони, и Пеппер слизывает все это с ее рта.  
  
**Два**  
Пеппер никогда не считала себя дурой, но, кажется, ошибалась. Она понятия не имеет, что делает, почему это делает, и как это вообще у нее получается; все выходит будто само собой. Она никогда их не подталкивает, никогда не начинает первой, но почему-то с каждым разом становится все легче, заходит все дальше, пока она не начинает трахать их в постели, все еще влажной от его пота.  
  
Джарвис молчит.  
  
**Три**  
  
Кое-что Пеппер знает наверняка. Собственно, Пеппер знает очень многое. Например, сколько бы они ни танцевали, она никогда не переспит с Тони Старком. Тони заводит отношения с роботами, не с женщинами, и пусть Пеппер пугающе хороша в обращении со своим «блэкберри», она заслуживает лучшего.  
  
И все же.  
  
Иногда Пеппер этого хочется. Она может сколько угодно игнорировать свое желание, отрицать его, скрывать, но избавиться от него не выходит. Она даже чуточку себя ненавидит — не за потребность в сексе, а за мысли, что с ней Тони поведет себя по-другому — но даже это не имеет значения.  
  
Еще Пеппер знает, какие звуки тот издает в постели; она так часто заставала его в неподходящий момент, что почти выучила наизусть: как он вздыхает, когда прелюдия закончена и он наконец входит в женское тело, как меняется его голос на подходе к оргазму, как он хрипло стонет, когда наконец получает то, что хотел. Тела в его постели меняются, но звуки всегда одни и те же.  
  
И, да, ей с ним не переспать, но она может проиграть их у себя в голове, и своими глазами увидеть те женские тела, проследить пальцами его ласки, прикусить кожу там, где кусал он, смешать свой пот с его. Она может намотать их волосы на кулак и потянуть, как он тянул, может вылизать его сперму между влажных бедер.  
  
Она слышит его стоны, чувствует его запах и вкус, разве нужно что-то еще?  
  
**Четыре**  
  
И еще в одном Пеппер не сомневается: она окончально двинулась.  
  
**Пять**  
  
Пеппер почти уверена: Тони что-то подозревает. Он зовет ее рано утром прибраться в спальне, и когда они встречаются в коридоре (такого раньше тоже не случалось), она, берясь за ручку, чувствует спиной его взгляд. И промокает еще до того, как закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
«Почти» превращается в «точно», когда однажды утром он подходит сзади, пока она варит кофе. Он встает слишком близко, кладет ладони ей на бедра, зажимает между собой и стойкой. Пеппер впитывает исходящее от него тепло; так сильно ее сердце раньше билось только когда он ввалился домой в разбитом костюме. Он склоняет голову к ее шее, и Пеппер закрывает глаза. Он пахнет Тони — и она тоже, и они просто стоят, просто дышат, пока варится кофе. Никогда она не варила его так долго.  
  
Кофе готов, и Тони, прежде чем отстраниться, придвигается еще ближе. Низким и чуть хриплым голосом он интересуется:  
  
— Ну как прошло? — и Пеппер лишь задается вопросом: как давно он знает?  
  
**Шесть**  
  
В спальне Тони установлены камеры, и Пеппер перестает их отключать, когда женщины становятся похожи на нее. Изменения происходят постепенно, но не заметить их нельзя: теперь его спутницы выше, бледнее, у них длинные ноги, рыжие волосы и веснушки. Стоило бы задуматься, где он их только находит, но Пеппер все равно. Гораздо интереснее, что он пытается этим сказать.  
  
В норме это не представляет сложности; вся ее работа строится на том, чтобы уметь его прочитать, предсказать, а в своей работе она хороша. Но все нормальное она оставила световые годы назад и теперь бродит в потемках.  
  
Единственным утешением служит то, что Тони тоже явно растерян, хотя подобные мысли — явно повод задуматься, насколько она хороший человек. Тони без меры пьет и пытается самоубиться в костюме, а она спит с его женщинами, пока он смотрит из мастерской, и ей давно пора остановиться.  
  
Она продолжает.  
  
**Семь**  
  
Проблема решается сама собой. Останавливается Тони. В какой-то момент он просто перестает приводить домой девушек, и, честно говоря, Пеппер не конца уверена, как к этому относиться. Это стало не самой здоровой, но рутиной, а Пеппер любит рутину.  
  
Однажды утром она находит его в мастерской на кушетке, которую он приволок бог весть откуда, вырубившимся прямо в джинсах и засаленной майке. Она смотрит на него пару минут, ставит на пол рядом с кушеткой кофе и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Пеппер, — голос у него хриплый со сна, вымотанный, и что-то внутри Пеппер болезненно сжимается. Она останавливается, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Пеппер, — повторяет он. — Больше никого нет.


End file.
